


Mike gets thrown out (literally)

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Byler dump [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, I haven't even SEEN season 3, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, but theres no monster, hopper is living with joyce and co, i dont even know what the steve/billy ship is, i just included it because it find it hilarious that its so popular, i wrote this after getting no sleep, ive only seen the first episode, just happiness, so it takes place after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: Michael Wheeler was afraid for his life, which was understandable, given the circumstances.“In my opinion,” Will mumbled, “you’re being a big baby,”or:Mike and Jane split up nearly a year ago, but forgot to tell Hopper. Uh oh! He is angry.





	Mike gets thrown out (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen season 3 (only one episode) so this takes place years after the first episode, because there was no monster after all, and everyone is happy and enjoying their perfectly normal lives.

Michael Wheeler was afraid for his life, which was understandable, given the circumstances. 

He and Jane had split up months ago, a mutual break up for both of them- no bad blood, they were still friends. Nobody knew this except the Party, though, until now.

“In my opinion,” Will mumbled from next to Mike, who was hidden under the blankets on the other boy’s bed. “you’re being a big baby,” 

Mike peeked his head out from under his blanket cocoon. “You wouldn’t understand,” he said, to which Will responded with a look, that essentially translated to “oh really, bitchboy, wanna try me?” 

Mike rolled his eyes and just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tighter, on of Will’s free hands going to gently run through his hair. 

“If you’re so worried about Hopper, why did you come here of all places?” Will asked, looking down with a small smile. Mike made a noise of confusion. 

“He’s my step dad, Mike, he lives here,” and as if it were a dramatic TV show, the very next moment, the door of the house slammed open. 

They couldn’t hear anything very well, Will’s bedroom door shut tight to give the boys their privacy, but they heard Joyce’s voice, and the chief’s gruff one. Just mumbles barely making it to their ears. 

“He can’t do anything to you, that’s illegal,” Will reasoned, staring at his bedroom door with a worried expression, and it occurred to Mike that maybe he himself wasn’t the only one freaking out. 

The two only had a few moments more together, Mike assumed, so he decided “fuck it” and pulled Will in for a kiss. 

Will, of course, would never turn down a quick make out session from his boyfriend, so he melted in Mike’s grip, happy as he could possibly be. 

The kiss was as wonderful as it always was. No sparks flew, the two were too familiar with each other for that to happen. No, instead Will was overcome with a deep sense of happiness. 

The door to Will’s room was opened at a regular volume and pace this time, thus their not noticing it, so they only startled away from each other at Hopper’s voice. 

“Will I know you like the boy, do you-“ he then saw Mike in the room, eating his stepson’s face. “- oh for FUCKS SAKE” he then lifted the Wheeler by the shoulders, and threw him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Hopper then turned to face an angry Will Byers. Now, the chief knew from experience how frightening an angry Byers could be, Joyce and Jonathan being perfect examples of this, but he kept his face level and cool, trying not to show a teenager than he was afraid of him. 

“You threw my boyfriend out of my room,” Will said, his voice not revealing just how upset he was. 

“He’s a rat. I needed to get his slimy hands off of ya,” Hopper explained. 

“Steve’s dating a rat. Steve can date a rat but I can’t?”

“Neither Steve nor Billy is my son,” he said, getting frustrated, his hand massaging the bridge of his nose. He looked over, of course, when the door slammed open. 

And angry Jane stood behind it, and she quickly wiped the bit of blood from under her nose. A startled Mike was behind her. 

“Jesus Christ, what is it with this family and slamming doors open?” Mike said, earning a laugh from Will, who was beginning to worry about the state of the walls in his house from how often door knobs were getting smashed into them. 

“Dad,” Jane said, glaring intently at Hopper. “What the fuck?” Will laughed again, but tried to disguise it as a cough when the chief’s glare was turned to him. 

“Language,” he reprimanded, but you could tell he didn’t care that much. He was absolutely done with everyone’s shit. 

“Dad you can’t throw Mike out the door like that,” Jane said, standing protectively in front of her friend, who was a good half a foot taller than her, so it looked ridiculous. 

“He was just kissing Will!” Hopper shouted, gesturing frantically over to the boy in question. Jane rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, I know, they need to stop doing it so much-“

“That’s bold coming from you, missy,” 

“But who CARES? They’re dating, leave them in peace, dad!” At her words, the chief turned to Will. 

“Son I’m afraid you’re a rebound,” he said putting a hand on Will’s shoulder. The boy smiled. 

“I can assure you that’s not what it is,” Mike said from behind Jane, shuttling up immediately at Hopper’s glare. 

“We’ve been dating for months, Hop,” Will said, giving a small smile to his boyfriend, who returned it despite the chief’s gasp. 

“What about Jane? Michale you-“

“I broke up with mike almost a year ago, dad,” Jane interrupted, silencing the man, who looked around at the teens, and sighed. 

“Just. Tell me the whole story,”

Later, when everything was said and done, and when Jane had gone back to her room, Hopper sat across from the two boys. 

“I’m sorry for what I said, Michael, and for throwing you out of the room” he grumbled, as he grumbles a lot. It was completely sincere, but could sound disingenuous to someone who didn’t know him. 

“Thanks chief,” Mike said, holding Will’s hand under the blanket. 

He turned to Will. “And I’m sorry for assuming things about your relationship,” 

“And...?”

“And for throwing your boyfriend out of the room,”

“If it means anything sir,” Mike said, looking intently at the man. “I was very impressed that you managed to actually pick me up and throw me out. I’m not a small dude,”

“You’re a child,” 

“I’m 16!”

“Also Mike,” he said, standing up. “Your mom called. It’s your grandma,”

“I’m not falling for that a second time, old man!” And with that, Hopper left the room, slowly closing the door shut. Will smiled, and turned to his boyfriend. 

“I bet you could sue him for throwing you out like that,” he said, grabbing both of Mike’s hands. 

“But he apologized?”

“Sorry for burning your house down. Ha ha! Now you can’t charge me for arson!” Will mocked, earning a gentle shove from Mike. 

“Shut up,” he laughed, leaning in for a kiss. 

Outside, Hopper stopped short at the sight of his couch. Grabbing a broom, he ran over and started smacking the rodents. 

“Out! Out!” He yelled, watching Steve and Billy run towards the door. Jonathan, who had invited them over to watch a movie, gave him a “What the fuck?” Look, and followed them. 

“Goddamned teens,”

“WE’RE TWENTY WE CAN DO WHAT WE WANT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there are any spelling/grammatical errors, don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> Send me prompts and requests on my Tumblr @llama-raptor-russian-bean


End file.
